real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebending
Firebending, one of the four elemental bending arts, is the pyrokinetic ability to control fire. It is unique among the bending arts, as it is the only one in which the performer can spontaneously generate the element. The first human firebenders lived in a city atop a lion turtle during the era of Raava and the art later spread to the Sun Warriors,3 the Fire Nation, and the United Republic of Nations.56 The Earth Kingdom also has a small firebending minority.78 As described by Iroh,1 fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. However, during the Hundred Year War, a militaristic Fire Nation twisted this into firebending being fueled by rage, hatred, and anger. Firebending draws its power from the sun, and the first human firebenders derived their firebending techniques from the dragons.3 Firebending is known for its intense and aggressive attacking style and general lack of adequate defensive moves, although firebenders can modify offensive maneuvers to function as a defense, such as creating large walls of fire2 or shooting down incoming attacks with fire jabs. Origin During the era of Raava, people received the element of fire from the fire lion turtle that was the guardian of their city, who would grant them the power with energy bending. They could request it whenever they ventured into the Spirit Wildsand were to return it when they came back. However, Wan stole the power to better his life and that of his impoverished friends, but was captured and banished. He was allowed to keep the power of fire to protect himself and eventually befriended the spirits. As such, he managed to hone his firebending skills by learning the proper way of bending from the dragons that lived in the Spirit Wilds. He developed his style in such a manner that his fire became an extension of his body, rather than a mere tool for protection as the others perceived it. Others learned of his survival and also set out into the Spirit Wilds with the power of fire, no longer wanting to live under the poor conditions they had in the city.9 In the years following, people learned firebending from the dragons that had once populated the land. The first people in the era of the Avatar to learn from the dragons were the Sun Warriors, who understood the connection between the fire of their souls, the fire of the dragons, and the sun. In the remains of their once great civilization, Zuko and Aang discovered that firebending represents energy and life, a concept that had been lost to nearly all firebenders in the Hundred Year War. The true meaning of firebending was forgotten as anger, rage and a desire to dominate began to replace the ideals of life and energy, and how they connect to the sun. The Royal Family encouraged this to aid in the propaganda that fire could be used as a tool to destroy and that the Hundred Year War justified.3 Firebenders draw their power from the sun and other solar objects, such as comets. A solar eclipse has the potential to completely negate a firebender's power, which is the result of a direct connection between the sun and firebending.10Additionally, after defeating Katara at sunrise during the Siege of the North, Zuko stated that she rose with the moon, but he rose with the sun, further referencing the sun's importance to firebending.11 Firebenders are also said to draw power from volcanic energy and lightning. Fighting style Firebenders use their chi as a source for their bending. This facet of firebending is a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulate already present sources of their element, though firebenders can also control or enhance flames nearby.Firebending uses concentrated barrages of fire to overwhelm opponents before striking a fatal blow. Swift, whirling kicks and punches generate diverse shapes for offensive attacks. This strategy is probably what makes firebending arguably the most suited to pro-bending out of all the bending arts. Firebending tactics and forms have required little modification for use in pro-bending, the most noticeable difference in the restriction on the use of prolonged fire streams. Nevertheless, quick flurries of kicks and punches allow a pro-bending firebender to retain excellent mobility around the arena while simultaneously trying to push back the members of the opposing team. Circular motion is also a crucial element to the skill as it seems to "power up" and enhance the firebender's flames. When creating lightning, the firebenders often move their arms in slow, circular motions, similar to waterbenders but with more tension. Firebenders often use whirling kicks or punches to power their bending. Firebending abilities Blazing rings and arcs: Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. Zuko used a circular motion with his feet to create an expanding ring and successfully knocked Azula down during their Comet-Enhanced Agni Kai.12 Blocking fire: A skilled firebender can defuse and extinguish an oncoming fire blast from another firebender by using a swift kick, jab, or any other defensive maneuver, allowing them to stop attacks.13 Fire blade: As a more advanced version of a blazing arc, firebenders can create thin blades of fire by narrowing their flame projections, which can subsequently be launched at opponents. Azula used this technique when she cut open a wall.14 Zuko used this to free Azula from Katara's water whips.15 Fire bomb: Considered a short-range attack, a firebender can create a flame at the end of a limb and thrust the flame down in an explosive burst. Zuko used this technique once,14 and both Zuko and Aang performed this at the beginning of their routine on Ember Island.16 Enhanced by the power of Sozin's Comet, Phoenix King Ozai used an extremely powerful variant of a fire bomb to break through Aang's earth shield.17 Fire circle: A technique demonstrated by the Sun Warriors. They created a circle of fire and suspended it in the air for an extended period of time.3 The Tribesmen made these circles with the Eternal Flame just before Zuko and Aang were to be judged by Ran and Shaw.3 Fire daggers: Blowtorch-like jets which are created from the fist or fingertips to use as close range sword-like attacks. However, they lack the ability to actually block physical objects. Both Zuko418 and Azula have used this technique, the latter to hold Kuei hostage during the Coup of Ba Sing Se.15 Korra used a variant of this technique, creating a blowtorch as opposed to a dagger to cut through the chains that were binding Tenzin and his family during the Equalist victory rally.19Mako used this technique to threaten Two Toed Ping for information regarding the theft of Future Industries' entire stockpile of technology.20 Korra also used this technique when getting ready to fight Macao and Lily at the Misty Palms Inn.21 Fire lashes: An even further extension of the fire whip/stream, firebenders can create a long lash of fire and bring them down on their enemies, like Azula did to Aang,14 or create smaller, multiple lashes and envelop an area with fire, like Zuko did.22 Fire streams: Another basic firebending ability, firebenders can shoot continuous streams of fire from their fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. These streams can be widened to create flame-thrower like techniques. Fire Nation soldiers often used this technique to damage or destroy villages or towns.13 Fire whip: An extension of a fire stream, this continuous stream of flame can be utilized as a whip. The prison guards at the Boiling Rock used this to round up the prisoners during a lock down, and a trainer of the Fire Nation circus employed this technique to intimidate Appa. Zuko used a larger version of this in his fight in Ba Sing Se, creating streams of great length for continuous mid-to-long range combat and using it to counter Katara's water whip technique.15 Fireballs or "Fire-jabs": A basic ability, jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. These can be charged up (refer to charged attacks) to create larger, slower bursts, or swiftly and repetitively fired to keep opponents off balance.13 Flame redirection: In a similar fashion to waterbending, firebenders are capable of changing the course of an incoming fire blast and redirecting it back at the attacker using fluid motion. This move exemplifies the use of firebending as an extension of the body and is used infrequently in modern combat in favor of more offensive maneuvers. Shield of fire: This creates a protective fire shield around the front of, or the whole body of, a firebender that can deflect attacks and explosions. It may be a lesser version of the Wall of Flames.13 The Dancing Dragon: This firebending form was learned from the sacred statues that were hidden atop the ancient civilization of the Sun Warriors. It involves a more fluid and natural form of firebending. It is a simple, yet possibly very powerful firebending form, as it also brings advantages for more skilled firebenders; upon integrating it into his own style, Zuko's abilities improved to the point that he was able to duel evenly with Azula, successfully dispelling her attacks instead of overcoming them or trying to endure them. It is also one of the few firebending techniques with defensive capabilities. There is a circular nature to the technique, which is unusual in firebending; the only other known techniques to incorporate smooth, circular movements are the fire circle and lightning generation.3 Firebending master level Charged attacks: Certain firebenders have been shown charging their attacks before releasing them, allowing them to create enormous blasts of fire. Zuko and Iroh used a combined charged attack against Aang prior to their first encounter. Zhao may have charged some of his attacks before releasing them when he fought Aang. Azula used this skill against Aang while they were battling atop the drill.23 During the Battle in the Crystal Catacombs, Zuko used this technique against both Aang and Katara, and Iroh used a charged fire blast to defend himself against several Dai Li agents.15During the battle at Wulong Forest, using comet-enhanced firebending, Phoenix King Ozai and several Imperial Firebenders unleashed charged fire blasts of enormous size from airships in an attempt to carry out their scorched earth plan,12 and Ozai later used it again to break Aang's rock sphere during their battle.17 Iroh used a charged attack to destroy Ba Sing Se's thick Inner Wall during the liberation of the city.12 Fire augmentation: Firebenders can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in to manipulate them at will. Zuko was the first one to show mastery over this technique, when he augmented the flame of the candles before him when his uncle brought him bad news.24 Avatar Roku used this method to protect himself and counter an attack by Zhao and his soldiers while Aang channeled his spirit.25 Jeong Jeong augmented the fire in his candles while he is discouraging Aang.2 When Azula scared Chan, the torch behind Azula also fell under her firebending, as it burned bright blue. Zuko later augmented a campfire while confronting his anger.26 Another example is the fire in the Fire Lord's throne room. When Ozai and Azulon got angry, the flames rose up higher and burned more rapidly. It was also evident when Azula was on the throne and the flames around her turned a dark blue.2728 Another example was when Zuko was attacking Aang in the beach house, as he disintegrated flames Aang used to counter-attack.22 Fire comet: An advanced form of the fire stream in which the user pressurizes the fire into a ball and shoots it toward the enemy. Iroh employed this technique to break through the Inner Wall during the liberation of Ba Sing Se.12 Fire missiles: A more advanced form of the fire stream, powerful firebenders can shoot long streams of fire that follow the target as they move. This technique was used by both Ozai and Aang during the battle at Wulong Forest.1217 Fire pinwheel: A whirling disk of flame, capable of being used at long range. Only Azula appeared to have the ability to create these while in pursuit of Aang in Omashu.29 Intertwined fire stream: An advanced move based on the basic fire stream. The performer directs two powerful fire streams at their opponent, though by intertwining the two streams, a massive, comet-shaped fire stream is formed that has more power than the single stream. Zuko used this technique in the Crystal Catacombs,15 and later again in his Agni Kai with Azula.12